


Why you never challenge Laurance

by Whooly_Shep



Category: Lover's Lane - Fandom
Genre: LMAO, M/M, Music, Revenge, fergalicious, katelyn is ded, katelyn the firefist gets burned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9342662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whooly_Shep/pseuds/Whooly_Shep
Summary: Katelyn says he can't sing Fergalicious for no other reason then because he can't. Laurance, as always, takes a personal offence to her words and takes the challenge to the heart.Flashfoward to a month later and you have this mess of a fic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic on here, I`m basically basing this off what happened with a friend of mine and the plan I have to get back at her. Also, for anybody wondering, yes this is kinda crack. 
> 
> Background Laurroth/

Every story has a beginning and this one is no different. This tale starts one afternoon at Aphmau's house on Lover's lane.  
All the gang is as usual, sitting around the living room cofee table talking about the most random things.  
For some reason, Kawaii~chan decides to take out her ipad to play some music.  
Nobody minds, actually, everybody seems to be enjoying this new adition to the atmosphere. Even Katelyn who is usually uptight and no fun whatsoever seems to be enjoying this. Of course, she does not know that this simple device will be her downfall

 

After a few song, a very specific song comes on. One that our dear main character, Laurance is all too familiar with. Without meaning to, he starts to sing the lyrics as soon as they come out(ayy lmao dat pun).  
"Fergalicious definition makes them boys go loco*. They want my treasures so they get their pleasures from my photos. You can see me, you can squee.."STOP" rudely yelled Katelyn, interrupting a very good performance by our protagonist*.  
'Why, Garroth"asked, "did you not like his performance?"  
"No" Katelyn simply said, not realising this action would come to bite her in the rear end later.  
"Oh snap" Screams Travis in a 'Oh noshe didn't tone'  
Laurance. still siting on the sofa was ginoring everything that was happening around him. Garrtoh was the only one to notice his boyfriend's attitude and quickly guessed what was happening.  
Laurance was forming a revenge plan. He had seen that calculating look only twice before. Once, when he had pranked Laurance really bafly. That had ended up with sad pictures of cats taped everywhere in his room. The second time, it was after a fight where Garroth had insulted Laurance's cooking. Laurance, in retaliation had cooked so much that Garroth had to beg forgiveness because he had no self control and could not stop eating the sweets his significant annoyance made. He knew back then that Laurance had done that specifically because he knew of Garroth's weakness for sweets.  
Now that Garroth saw that blank expression again he was glad that he wouldn't be targeted. Although he couldn't help but wonder, what was Laurance going to do?  
"This is going to be awesome!!!" he accidentally blurted out.  
"What's going to be awesome?" Aphmau asked, intrigued by her friend's suddent outbusrt.  
"You'll just have to wait and see." Garroth laughed in a surprisingly similar fashion to Robbie Rotten.

 

Two months later and Garroth would finally see it happen. The revenge of Laurance was upon Katelyn. He knew this because his boyfriend had asked him to bring their old boom box to the mall everybpdy was going this afternoon. He also knew because Laurance was wearing a Fergalicious shirt and make up (make up like when your going to a sports game except those ones are bright pastel) .  
As soon as they spotted their friends, they both hurried to meet them.  
When they all turned to look at them, Garroth pressed the button on the boom box that started loudly playing the song.  
Laurance for his part, had a microphone which actually worked and now that Garroth thought about it, he was wering a skirt.  
Laurance started loudly singing attracting the attention of everybody in a 50 meter radius. He also started pointing at Katelyn with this look on his face that obviously meant vengence.  
Katelyn looked absolutely flabergasted before she started blushing incredably red at the attention directed at her.

 

An hour later, Kawaii~chan was handing Garroth two twenty dollar bills.  
"Aww. Kawaii~chan wanted to use those to buy new headphones." she whined.  
"Well maybe you shouldn't have bet about Laurance never wearing a skirt in public while singing Fergalicious." he countered.  
"But how did Garroth~sama know that that would happen exactyl that way?" she aked in a voice that now only sounded like a half attempt at a whine.  
"Well, he praticed with me before at home multiple times and sometimes, after the performance we would get (undertale's main character's name)y" he said while wiggling his eyebrows like an absolute mad man.

Kawaii~chan squealed so hard that everybody in a 50 miles radius heard her. May their ears rip in peperonni.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how`d I do? Hope it wasn't too cringe worthy. Anyway have a good night day or whatever other time periods you might be in because of time shennanigans. Bye @J@
> 
> (Additionnal note, *loco means crazy in spanish)  
> (*Protagonist is a therm used to designate the main character/Hero of a story)


End file.
